


Unknown Girl

by charlotte123456789



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Boats and Ships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even if it sounds like it, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, SHIELD, Secret Organisation Other Than S.H.I.E.L.D, Violence, Virus, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers have all settled down and there is nothing wrong until a deadly virus appears. Trying to take their mind off it all they all go to the cruise. What could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is already owned by Marvel or any other associated group. None of this is based on real events and any correlation is entirely coincidental.***
> 
> Please note that updates may vary in lengths and will not be in a pattern so do nkt expect regular updates but they will come in bulk when they do.

-Tony POV-

We had all been fed up. Bruce has been working the past 2 days and yet we still can't find what the virus is or where it came from. I have been away from my family and friends for the past day and I haden' t even had a chance to talk to them.

Coming out of my thoughts when Bruce walked into the lab I asked him, "Any luck?" He gave me a sad look which meant he still couldn't figure it out. I decided to scream at everyone at that moment, "I am sick of this!!!! Everybody get ready because we are going to on a cruise!!!" They all just gave me a funny look before leaving. I called Pepper to get ready and call everyone else.

We all met up at the docks before boarding the ship I had hired for us. It was just leaving when my on board JARVIS announced, "Sir, there has been a security breach and an unknown person has entered the ship and is currently hacking into the main frame." I grabbed my phone and tried to stop whoever it was but I couldn't really much after that had passed the 75% through mark. I asked, "Jarvis what did this person take?" JARVIS replied, "Some DVDs, some books and all the information about you, your friend, your family and all of your connections." This was a big thing but, I couldn't figure out why they would take DVDs and books. I would think about it later after I tracked down where this person is.

 

Everyone else had now went to find a room and unpack leaving me standing alone on the top deck. I went inside to try and find someone when I felt something behind me. I turned around quickly only to see a glimpse of long black hair before whoever it was disappeared again.I spoke slowly, "Whoever you are I am not going to hurt you. I only wish to know what you are doing on my ship." at that point I felt something behind me again and slowly turned around. A young girl was standing there, she couldn't have been any older then 12. I stared at her in shock before she gave me a small smile and running off again.


	2. Chapter 2

-Girls POV-

I had just crept on board the ship after being threatened by the head. I didn't want to mess with him again so I learnt to do what he says or get hurt.

The ship was easy to get onto though as it only had like what no guards. The mainframe that I had to hack into came next though. It took me 10 minutes to get onto it then another 5 to beat him and override the system. He then asked JARVIS what I had taken. I know that I didn't really need the DVDs and books but I had no fun in my life and I was going to get shouted at for no reason so I might as well make a reason. Stopping my thoughts Tony started speaking to me. I knew he had seen a glimpse of my hair as I wasn't the fastest person but really, who speaks to the person who just hacked your system and sneaks onto your boat. I swear he must be mad.

But, he was saying about how he wouldn't hurt me and only wants to know what I am doing. I believed him even if the head didn't like my decision later I showed myself. Something I don't do because a lot of people have and do hurt me in life. I gave him a small smile before running off again and disappearing into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tony POV-

I walked back inside to tell the others other after I had sent Pepper home as it wasn't safe for them. I had just entered the control room and Nat asked immediately, "What's the matter?" Everyone was looking my way now. I said, "There has been a security breach." Nat and Clint gave me an exasperated look and Nat said, "So, just throw them off the boat. You've never had a problem with doing it before!" I explained, "Shes-" Clint cut me off at that moment, "You shouldn't be looking at over women when you have a wife Tony" I spoke over everyone ignoring their comments and said, "For crying out loud she looks around the age of 12. I'm not sure but, in my opinion I can't just throw a child off a ship!"

The overs took notice of me when I said that and that all looked a bit shocked. Nat tried steering me by saying she might only look young but is actually older. I was getting really fed up. I knew what I saw.

-Girl POV-

After I ran off I went to go and look around and find a place to sleep. Once I had made my little hiding place comfortable I looked onto my hand-held hacking device to look at the security cameras. I found all of them on camera 15 which was located in the left corner of the control room. I turned up the sound and listened to what they were talking too. I heard about a virus which has been killing people but just as they were getting more detailed Mr.Stark walked in. I could see that there was going to be an argument which would most likely be about me so I decided to get down there.

It took me 3 minutes to get there with it being such a big ship. I walked into the room quietly and shut the door. None of them noticed me as they were all too busy fighting. Mrs. Barton and Mr. Stark were arguing about my age. He was saying I was 12 whilst, she was saying I could be any age. I decided to butt in saying, "I can assure you all that I am 13." They all turned to look at me. I hadn't really thought this through well. I hate attention.

Mrs. Romanoff was the first person to break the silence. She said in a menacing voice, "How do we know that? You could be lying. And why are you even on here?" I addressed her politely like I had been brought up to do and said, "Mrs. Barton, you will just have to trust me and the reason I am on here is..." I wasn't really sure how to answer that. I panicked as I saw all of them looking at me. So I did what I do when I feel threatened. I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

-Girl POV-

I could hear at least 2 of them running after me. I didn't like to explain things though as most the time it would lead to more questions. I slid into a small alcove that I saw and watched as Mr and Mrs. Barton past. Once I was sure that they weren't coming back I moved and found my little room I had claimed.

I woke up the next morning and decided to actually do something as I was so bored. I first made sire that all the cameras wouldn't see me then I went and connected my iPod up with everything. I put it onto shuffle and watched as everybody tried to figure out and stop the noise. Until then though, they would be stuck listening to 1D and lots of Disney songs.

-Nat POV-

Tony came in to tell us that someone had hacked the main frame. God couldn't he just chuck the person off the ship and be over. He tried to explain but all that we heard was the "she" part. Clint went onto explain why he shouldn't be looking at other women when he has a wife until he shouted at everyone to shut up. He then went on to say, "For crying out loud she looks around the age of 12. I'm not sure but, in my opinion I can't just throw a child off a ship!" I was a bit shocked but then again it could really be an adult. I told him that but a girl appeared saying she was 13. I asked her how we could trust he and what was she doing here. She said that we would have to trust he and then when it came to the next question she looked scared before she ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

-Tony POV-

I woke up to one direction music. I started singing along bit then, sadly, it changed to a Disney song. I ran around the ship though after about 5 minutes of it as I was sick of it blaring away. I asked JARVIS to stop the music but he just announced, "I am afraid that I am unable to complete your task until whoever put it on stops it." I thought of the girl from yesterday. It had to be her. I called a meeting that said everyone would have to be in the control room unless they wanted to pass out.

-Girl POV-

Tony had just made an announcement that said that everyone should go to the control room unless they want to be knocked out. It was a very amateur move. I knew that the only way was to gas a ship if you wanted to knock someone out but, without using darts. I had brought a gas mask with me though as people tend to do this a lot. He said 1 minute remaining over the radio as I put the mask on. He then did a countdown from 10 and suddenly there was a popping noise from everywhere and a vapour appeared at all the air vents. I passed the time by exploring the ship as the gas moved about the ship. Once it had finally cleared it had been over 3 hours. I ran back to my room and looked on my device that I had set up to see where everyone is, what they are doing and what they are talking about.

I first heard Tonys voice in the control room. "She must have been knocked out by now. We just have to find her, it shouldn't be a problem with making sure she's passed out though as that stuff lasts for at least 5 hours." In my head I thought a sarcastic thanks as he directed people everywhere. I watched them all search for me for over 2 hours until they decided that I must have somehow managed to escape it. This was boring me though so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and checked my cameras. I saw that all of them were up and that it was nearly noon. I started panicking when I saw that. I have to report back then and they were very strict about the timings. I called them up and just gave them a basic story about what was happening leaving out the part where I showed myself and when they tried to gas me. All I got was an Affirmative before they hung up. I sometimes wished that I could be normal, but I suppose it just wasn't supposed to happen.

I sneaked about the ship trying to find some food as I hadn't ate anything for the past 3 days. That's not my personal best but, it still makes you feel I'll. I finally found the kitchen. I ran around it trying to find some food I liked, snapping me out of my daze was somebody saying, "Hello," I spun around quickly to see Tony standing there with his hands up. He spoke to me gently, "Hi, like I said before all I want to know is what you are doing. I don't want to hurt you and nobody else does either." I looked at him terrified. I knew that people could easily lie. The boss acts like he cares but that's a lie. So many people have told me lies. I don't know who to trust.

I grabbed my piece of toast that I had been making before running out past him.


	6. Chapter 6

-Tony POV-

I thought gassing the ship would get her but no. She had managed to escape that somehow. We had all searched for her but none of us could find her. I guess I will just have to sleep on it.

I woke up feeling refreshed. It was my normal waking up time so I decided to go for a walk. I had already passed the Gym, Pool and multiple bedrooms when I came to pass the kitchens. I heard a noise from inside and went to look and see if it was Bruce as its always fun to annoy him.

But, when I looked I saw the girl running around making toast. I said a small, "Hello," to see if she would notice me. She did and she spun around to face me with terrified eyes. I knew I could be scary but I wasn't terrible. I put my hands up and said to her, "Hi, like I said before all I want to know is what you are doing. I don't want to hurt you and nobody else does does either." She still looked terrified of me. She gave a quick glance at me though before grabbing her toast and running off.

I tried to follow her but she was just too fast. I then realized that she would have left finger prints so I went back to find them. But, they wern' t there. I don't know how she did it but they were gone.

I called a meeting. When everyone had arrived I told them what had happened. They all tried to argue with me that she wouldn't be scared but, I knew that look and she was completely terrified.

-Girl POV-

I had ran away beck to my room before checking on the cameras. I saw another ship approaching this one and I panicked because I knew that ship and the people on there. All the others had seen it as well and had went up onto the deck to ask the other ship what the matter was. I ran up to the deck and saw that the one who was in charge called Mick had brought their ship to the side so that their was only a small jump between the two.

He jumped onto this one and announced, "I want Abbigale Carter Sorin. And I know she's here so don't lie to me" Mick was pretty scary. He was 17 and giant. The avengers all claimed to know nothing. I was thought that was pretty sweet of them. He started to plan an attack as you could see it in his eyes. The others could see that as well. I decided to take him on as it wouldn't be right to let them deal with it.

I pounced on him catching him by surprise. Everyone else looked surprised too. Mick glared at me, "So I see you haven't told them about yourself then." I glared back whilst we were circling each other, "That is none of their concern." He suddenly ran at me but luckily I sidestepped just in time. He ran at me again though and this time I didn't have time to prepare myself. He jumped on top of me. I could feel a few ribs break in the process but I still managed to kick him and get him off. I then punched him in the face hard and I heard a crack. I knew his nose was broken. He then jumped at me again making me nearly scream as he damaged my ribs seven more. I also heard my leg snap which wasn't the best. I kicked him off of me with my good leg before standing up as best I could. I then screamed at him, "Get off this ship!!!" For just a moment I saw a flash of fear but then it was replaced by the look which meant I will get you. He jumped off onto his boat where people swarmed around him to help him out. I stood there silently shaking until I couldn't see them anymore. I then turned around slowly and saw the avengers staring at me. I muttered a small, "Sorry." before the darkness overcame me and I collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tony POV-

About 5 minutes after the meeting had been ended JARVIS alerted us all of another ship approaching. We all went out onto the deck to ask what the matter was. When we all arrived up there the person who I supposed was the captain had positioned his ship by the side of ours before jumping over the gap. He glared at us all and said, "I want Abbigale Carter Sorin. And I know she's here so don't lie to me." I didn't really like his tone and apparently none of the others did as we all said that wee didn't know who he was going on about even though we had all figured out it was the girl. I was still wondering to myself how does she know him though when we suddenly saw the guy and girl who was now named as Abbi on the ground.We all looked over surprised. The guy glared at her and said, "So I see you haven't told them about yourself then." They were now circling each other as she replied back, "That is none of their concern."

Whilst we were all trying to figure out what they meant, the guy ran at her as she sidestepped. He then doubled back faster than before making them both go crashing to the floor. I could tell she was hurt by the look on her face but, it looked as if she was trying to hide it. She still managed to kick him off even though he must have been at least triple her size. She then walked up to him and punched him very hard in the face. We all heard a loud crack as his nose broke.

He was over that in about 3 seconds though as he ran at her again sending her down with him on top making her nearly scream in agony. We then all heard a crack as we watched her leg break.She then threw him off her somehow Disneyland managed to stand up. How she did all of that though amazed me, any of us would have been screaming in agony. She did scream though, but at the guy. He had a hint of fear come off him as she screamed, "Get off this ship!!!" But as soon as it had passed an evil smile took over his face.

He jumped onto his ship where people rushed to help him. We watched as the ship sailed off. We then all turned our attention to the girl. She was shaking slightly. She then turned around and muttered a tiny, "Sorry" which I could only just hear before she collapsed onto the ground. I was the first person to snap out of it though. I managed to get Banner to help me whilst the others little minds processed what had just happened.

I called Fury as he would respond to any emergency signal I sent as I never did something send any.


	8. Chapter 8

-Fury POV-

I had just got sent an emergency signal from Stark' s boat. This seemed a bit odd as he has never asked for help before. After thinking it through for a minute I realised that there must be actual trouble and ordered everyone to be on Stand-by. After about 10 minutes we arrived to see Stark with a sign saying that Doctor's were needed urgently.

-Tony POV-

Once I had sent for help, I went back to see Bruce. He was with Abbigale and by the look on his face you could tell It was bad. He said to me, "Her left leg is broken, multiple ribs are broken so we cannot move her too much unless one of them puncture her lungs and she is severely underweight with not enough blood in her body." I looked down at her in shock that she could still have been standing after all of that. I mean yes she did collapse but not until she had thrown that guy off the ship and into the sea.

I had just finished making the sign when the aircraft showed up. Immediately 2 people jumped off with a stretcher they started to strap her to it whilst the aircraft positioned itself so we would all be able to get on. Once we were all on she went off with a group of people with white coats and stethoscopes. We all went straight to the control room where Fury just looked at me. I explained very quickly about her boarding the ad hip, hacking into the mainframe, finding out her name and the fight. Once I had said all of that he snapped at 2 people across the room, "You heard what he said! Get on with it!" They shuffled off whilst we walked in the opposite direction to the hospital. We all found her with a bunch of doctors. They said the stuff that they gave her would knock her out for at least 2 hours. After that most of the doctors departed having done their job and all the others except me left as they said they would come back when she was due to wake up.

About 30 minutes though I saw her breathing start to get irregular. She was having a panic attack I knew this because they weren't uncommon for me to get them. But just as I was about to call the doctor over she opened her eyes. As she then saw me and looked terrified before relaxing and muttering a soft, "Thanks."

-Abbi POV-

I was remembering my past and I could feel myself shutting down. But instead of going to sleep I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Stark there. I could feel my eyes go wide before I realized that he must have enough me to a hospital. Before I could help it a small, "Thanks." came out my mouth. He did't seem offended though.

I then took in my surroundings. I saw that I was handcuffed to the bed and thought to myself "Really?" I easily picked the lock with my hair grip that had fell out of me hair without anyone noticing.

Mr. Stark then walked off at that point saying he had to find the others. When I didn't reply he left as anyway. I grabbed my device that had been in my pocket at the time of the fight and was luckily still their now to hack into the system. There was literally no retaliation it was easy. I downloaded a map and all the passwords to everywhere for safe keeping.

By then I was bored. That had only taken me 5 minutes. I decided that I needed to get some clothes but didn't want people following me so I pretended to be asleep whilst I recorded some footage before pressing the replay so all anyone would see is me handcuffed to the bed sleeping.

I opened up the map and cameras to find my way to the suit room where I guessed they would all be as I didn't really like wearing these same cloths again and again and again. Once I got there I took a photo of the room before having it printed and sticking it to the camera so it would look normal. All I have to do now is be quiet. I looked around until I found some clothing that said:  
Element proof  
Merge  
Safe

I decided to take the skin-tight trousers and nonbelievers top from there there as I can control the elements, I can merge into any animal and I know how to use guns and knives. I have also taken a gymnastic degree so I am very flexible.


	9. Chapter 9

-Tony POV-

I left her there to go and tell the others. I found the all in the control room. I told them that she had woken up. They didn't really believe me as it had only been half an hour unlike the 2 hours the doctor said. I told Fury to access the cameras. He did and it showed her sleeping. He then responded it and all it had was me leaving and her sleeping. I told them that she must be faking it. We all went (including Fury) to the hospital to find she wasn't there. Fury chose to speak at that moment exclaiming, "How did she get out of the high security cuffs?" We all gave him a dirty look and I screamed, "Why!?!" He replied easily, "She could be a threat." Nat butted in just as I was about to scream at him again saying, "Why don't we look at the other cameras anand see where she is. She must have escaped whilst we were walking her." We all walked back only to still see on the camera that she was there and that it showed that she had been there whilst we were. But it didn't show us. I gasped as I realized it, "She managed to hack into here as well. She managed to hack into the boat but that was quite easy but I can't believe how she did it here."

After that outburst we all separated to try and find her.

-Nat POV-

 

We all separated to go and find the girl. Even though I didn't know her my respect was growing seeing to the fact that she managed to get out of cuffs that were high security at that age.

I was passing along every door listening in. I was passing the suit room when a small sneeze almost non detectable to the human ear came from it. I walked in slowly to find the girl wearing a suit like mine. I grabbed my gun which had previously been loaded with a tranquilizer dart when I heard her say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She turned around to face me, I then actually saw how old she really was. She was very young and really didn't look like she should be doing this. She spoke again, "You know them cuffs should really be rechecked as they wern' t even the slightest bit hard." I.was a bit shocked by what she had said but managed. to reply, "We'll look into that."

-Abbi POV-

I heard a person move behind me and saw a gun, I told them quietly, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I then turned around and saw Mrs. Barton. She was studying me from what I could tell though she didn't like it. I said again, "You know them cuffs should really be rechecked as they wern' t even the slightest bit hard." She looked a bit shocked and faint about what I just said but managed to reply, "We'll look into that." before she fainted.

I grabbed her radio off her belt and phoned the 1st button. A minute later someone picked up. I told whoever it was to get everyone else and meet me in the suit room.


	10. Chapter 10

-Abbi POV-

Once I had called everyone over I rolled Mrs. Barton over so that, she wouldn't choke. I sat on the floor by her waiting for someone to come or for her to wake up.

She woke up first. She panicked a bit when she realized where she was but I explained quietly, "I rolled you over so you wouldn't choke. The others are coming in about 2 minutes and all your knives and guns are over there. I took them off you so that you wouldn't hurt yourself if you rolled over." She thought about all of this for a minute before saying, "Thanks. But why?" I didn't really think that she would bother to ask that as not many did. I still replied saying, "You gave me no reason to harm you. Apart from cuffling me to the bed and aiming a gun at me. But those can easily be forgiven." She thought about that as well before asking, "So how did you actually get out of them cuffs." I smiled as I sad, "Hair pin." She smiled at that as well. We chatted for about 2 more minutes with her supplying most the talking before all the avengers burst into the room holing guns. I stared at them for about a minute before I couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing.

They all looked at me strangely as I continued to laugh hysterically whilst rolling around on the floor. Once I had finally got to over it I assessed them all saying, "You can't shoot me." They all looked at me and Mr. Barton replied, "Yes we can, we have guns." I smirked at that and said, "Mr. Rogers can't shoot me because I'm a girl and because he has a safety clip on the gun. Mr. Stark can't shoot me because he won't hurt children. Mr. Banner won't shoot me because he doesn't like to hurt people because it makes him feel even more like a monster which he isn't. Natasha won't shoot me because we are now friends and now Mr. Barton won't shoot me because it would annoy his wife which he doesn't want to do. So really it is pretty pointless." They all stared at me whilst I said that and after I had said it all I stood up and walked out the room to find the Director leaving them all there with Nat in shock.

Once I found the control room I went in to see Director standing there. I smiled at him and said, "Lovely to see you." He gasped as I said that and turned to face me. At that moment the others walked in now that they had gotton over the shock. I walked up to Fury and gave him a thin piece of paper. He put it into a computer and watched the screen with the others. When it had finally loaded it came up with the Secret Shadow logo. Fury said,"There is no such thing." I smirked again and replied, "Ever wondered what was higher than you. Or didn't you think it existed. Yes we are the top group. We can do whatever the hell we want and I am a part of it. I have enough power to shot you and shut down this gig before replacing it with something I actually want. So do not threaten me as I can do everything better than you. And whilst we are at it them cuffs should really be upgraded. I could get out of them with a hair grip."


	11. Chapter 11

-Fury POV-  
The girl suddenly spoke to me from nowhere. I gasped and turned around to see her walk in with the avengers following. She then gave me a thin piece of paper which I put into my computer. It came up with a logo which said Secret Shadow. I told her that there is no such thing. She smirked at me before saying, "Ever wondered what was higher than you. Or didn't you think it existed. Yes we are the top group. We can do whatever the hell we want and I am a part of it. I have enough power to shot you and shut down this gig before replacing it with something I actually want. So do not threaten me as I can do everything better than you. And whilst we are at it them cuffs should really be upgraded. I could get out of them with a hair grip." I looked at her. I could tell she wasn't joking. But why would they employ someone who is her age. This all confused me so I asked, "Do they normally hire people your age?" Her look changed so that it showed no emotion as she said, "No, I'm the only one under 25. And no you don't get to here about my past unless I trust you. At the moment the only person I am willing to talk to is Nat."

 

-Abbi POV-

He asked all the questions he wanted to know and I replied to all the ones I could. I then asked for a phone. Mr. Stark gave me an iPhone which he had just taken out of his pocket. I smirked before he threw it too the floor breaking it. He stared at me in shock whilst I thought to myself, "Shouldn't really have gave me the phone." I then searched through the debris until I found the tiny chip. I put this into my phone which I had taken out of my pocket and called 00000. A thing beeper before I heard it saying, "Please refusal the number that you as trying to call-" I cut it off saying, "I know that you are listening Tom so just hurry up and put me through." I heard a quick, "Yes." I then heard the heads voice.

He said, "Why did you ring me with a different chip?" I spoke quickly, "Avengers, me, S.H.I.E.L.D, Mick, fight, hurt, awake." He listened to all of this before saying, "What do they know?" I replied quickly again, "Here, no files." He was silent for a moment before saying, "Explain." and then he cut off.

I sighed. I took the school back out of the phone and fished in my pocket to give Mr. Stark another iPhone. I tried to give it too him but he was still in a state of shock so I put the phone in his pocket before stomping rather hardly on his foot. He started hopping around screaming after that which I found quite funny. Once he had gotten over it I told them all to take a seat.


	12. Chapter 12

-Tony POV-

My phone is smashed!!!!

Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- Abbi POV-

I took a deep breath and begun, "My name as most of you know is Abbigale Carter Sorin, most know me as Abbi and other people call me Merge. I have the ability to control all the elements, merge into any animal, I know everything needed about guns and knives and I have a degree in gymnastics. I am 13. The guy I was fighting is called Mick Andy Highs. He is worse than Loki. He doesn't just have an army he has an army and about 15 others. I was kidnapped by him before and he nearly killed me. I have now been ordered to take him out along with 2 others who are now dead. Any questions?"

They all stared at me with open mouths before Tony asked, "So how come you are still alive and not the over 2?" I stated whilst showing no emotion, "1 didn't have a gas mask on him and the other was kidnapped along with me and didn't make it out alive." He looked down when I said that. Fury then asked, "So why are you still here?" To that I said, "Well I was brought here by one of you people so I still need to know which. And I need your help to take down Mick as currently I am the best at Secret Shadow and the Boss will mainly do what I say will help. So I said that you lot can have a go." Fury nodded whilst saying, "But we will need more info."

I said, "OK then. Mick is a white male, gigantic, very strong and knows what he is doing. Everyone who is with him would die for him. He knows just about everything. He will torture people in any way possible to the point of death to get any info. Unless he wants you dead. He can easily get guns for hire to kill you, use his people to kill you or do it himself which he rarley does. He can make it last from a second to a week to finally die. Also it depends how much you annoy him to how he kills you. At the moment I can easily say that everyone apart from me on this ship would be killed by guns for hire and all of you would be dead in a few seconds to a minute. Whereas I would be personally killed by him whilst he was making it as long and as painful as possible. Consider yourself lucky that you haven't met him yet." With that I walked out the room as I was beyond tired and nearly needed some rest.

I found a dark room with nobody in so I decided that it would be mine. I told myself that I would redecorate later but right now sleep came first.

About 3 hours later I woke up due to my nightmares. They always come and I don't know a way to stop them. When I have them though it feels like I am actually reliving it. Due to this I hardly ever get a good night's sleep. But, I hardly scream anymore so that was good.

I walked around trying to find someone or something to talk to or do. After about 30 mins of wandering about I saw a light on in a lab and decided yo have a look. When I got there I saw Mr. Stark sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. I realized that he was quite like me except his nightmares are fading whilst mine aren't.

I was walking out the room when I bumped into the door frame causing him to turn. You see this is why I don't like being tired. He looked at me before saying rather harshly, "What are you doing here? Get out!" I gave him a small knowing smile saying, "It'll get better for you." whilst walking out. He looked at me strangely before I couldn't see him any longer.

About a minute later I heard footsteps running up to me and a panting Mr. Stark saying between breaths, "What do you mean?" I smiled again and said softly, "You have friends who can help and the problem has been removed. You can survive and continue to live. Not just drown out the screams." I ran off after that. I said too much.


	13. Chapter 13

-Tony POV-

It was the nightmares again. They kept repeating over and over in my head until I couldn't stand it any longer and got up and went to my lab. I sat there with my head in my hands trying to drown it all out. That was until I heard a bump. I turned and saw Abbi. I told her rather harshly, "What are you doing here? Get out!" I regretted it as soon as I had said it though. All it was, was the tired part of me coming through. She smiled at me which I thought was odd and said, "It'll get better for you." It took me a minute to process what she said but it didn't make any sense. I ran after her. Before managing to catch up and say, "What do you mean?" She smiled again before saying, "You have friends who can help and the problem has been removed. You can survive and continue to live. Not just drown out the screams." She ran off after that with me only catching a look of panic on her face.

I figured that I couldn't leave her so I went to try and find her. After 30 minutes of searching and not being able to find her I called in back-up.

I met up with Nat, Clint, Bruce and Steve on main deck and told them what had happened. We all agreed that we needed to know her past and we would do whatever it takes to do it. Bruce then said We should take a deck each. He would take Main deck, I would take 1st deck, Clint would take 2nd deck, Steve would take Basement and Nat would take the Aircraft storage unit. We all took off our desperate ways with our own ways to secure her. I had the stunning parts of my suit on. Clint had his exploding net arrows. Nat had her tranquilizer darts. Bruce had a knife which he hoped he wouldn't have to use. And Steve had his strength.

With that we all went our different ways to find her.

-Steve POV-

Do they not need lights in the basement. Well she can't be down here as I would have walked into her by now.

-Bruce POV-

I really hope I don't have to use this knife. But anyway I don't think she's here as lots of people are around and they would have sounded the alarm if they saw a girl running through here.

-Tony POV-

Nobody's here. And what did she mean that it will get better?

-Clint POV-

Why is there no action this is boring! Anyway I can't exactly hurt her or Nat will seriously harm me for some reason. I don't really know why she likes that girl.

-Nat POV-

I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but you never know. I had my gun in my hand ready to use in case she attacked but I don't think she will.

I walked past each jet looking over each one as I went by to check that nothing was wrong as she could have easily done something to them. I was coming to the fastest jet we have when I heard a small sniffling noise coming from inside. I silently crept over their holding my gun loosely so I wouldn't shoot it by accident and that I could aim it properly if needed. When I finally got there I peered in to see a small body curled up in a ball. As I moved and looked closer I saw it was the girl.

She was crying almost silently and I could see her shivering from the cold. At that moment I finally saw not an Agent but a young girl who was broken and needed help. I didn't know what to do though. If I went in now she could accuse me of spying on her and that would get me nowhere or I could leave her alone their crying but she could get ill from being too cold and might have needed someone with her.

What to do?


	14. Chapter 14

-Abbi POV-

I had ran and found myself in a room with lots of jets and the occasional helicopter or two. I ran down the centre isle until I jumped into the nearest jet and let my memories and tears take over. All I could do was lay there and cry whilst I relived my nightmares in the cold and dark jet.

I remembered everything. All of the torture and pain. Everything.

-Nat POV-

I decided to go to her. Even if it meant she would hate me I couldn't leave a person her age like that. If she was older then I would have but I just couldn't.

I silently opened the window and climbed in until I was through and sat down. I tried to think whether I should just knock her out and end her misery as that would be kind in a way. Whilst I was thinking she started to have a coughing fit and started withering about on the floor. Without thinking I jumped forward and held her still so that she wouldn't keep hitting the metal floor and sides but me instead. Once she finally stopped she opened her eyes and looked at me. She then said a quiet, "Thank you." Before passing out into my arms.

I realized that she needed medical help and called all the avengers to get her immediately. I picked her up thinking I might have a bit of a struggle but found her to be seriously under weight like what the doctors had said. I thought she would be heavier then this. Once she was on the ground I sat waiting for them all to arrive. They all showed up in a group and saw me on the ground with her.

Bruce asked, "So where did you shoot her?" I could see he didn't really like the fact that he thought I shot her though. I replied back, "Nowhere. I found her in a jet curled up and crying. She then had a coughing fit before she started shaking on the floor. She passed out after that. Though you may want to check the CCTV footage for better details." He looked a bit shocked at the information but gave a quick nod before sending a message that doctors were needed here.

-Tony POV-

We had all just showed up to see Nat with the girl unconscious on the floor. She said she hadn't been shot but was in need of medical help. Whilst this was all going on I would just stay out of the way.

The doctors had finally arrived with 2 agents to carry her on a stretcher. She looked so young like that. I still wanted to know what she knew though.


	15. Chapter 15

-Abbi POV-

When I woke up I found myself to be in a hospital room with millions of needles going into my arm. But, when I looked closer at what what they were all connected to to I saw lots of IV bags with things like Vitamin A and other such rubbish on them. Even though they were trying took help I pulled them all out as I hated needles and really it was all just making me feel sick.

Once I had pulled the last one out and had them all all out and bandaged my wrists. I went to go and find a mirror and some clothes as hospital gowns don't really suit me. I peaked my head around the door and saw nobody there. So I made as run for it and looked inside every room I passed until I saw one that was all black but looked like it had a girl's touch. Inside there I found a black outfit for myself and saw a mirror.

I really did look terrible. My skin was really pale and I was deathly thin. I really needed for eat more. I put my head in my hands trying to forget about all of it, I just wanted a moment of silence in my head. Suddenly I heard a voice saying, "Hello again." I turned around and saw Mrs. Barton standing there. I stared at her but, she didn't make a move to hurt me and I could cathetering tears remember her from when I was trapped by my memories. I stared at her as I said, "I did actually mean that Thank you back there. I mean for everything." She looked at me a bit surprised that I showed some emotion. She looked at me for a while none of us talking until she said, "You can talk to me if you want to. I haven't got the best past myself but I know it's better if you share it rather than keep it locked away inside destroying your soul."

She looked actually sad to see me like this but then again she could be faking. But I believe her.

And suddenly I couldn't stop it anymore. I ran up and hugged her her with tears poring own my face as I remembered again. And just like she promised, she held me and didn't let me go until I had stopped crying.

Once I had taken a deep breath I said, "OK." She replied back, "If you want to." I said, "Yes but, only you as I don't trust the others yet." She nodded and I began.

My full name is Abbigale Carter Sorin. I am 13 and I am an agent at Secret Shadow. They took me in once my parents who were scientists were assassinated. I should have been brought here because I can control the elements, I can change into any animal I want to and I have a vast knowledge of how to use guns and knives. But, I was taken there instead because all I had ever know in my life before I was 5 the day my parents had died was pain. They used their experiments to cause harm and not good and I was always their subject so I was immediately taken there so I could get specialist help who are more advanced than any of the people here. Once they finally decided I had gotten over it even though I hadn't and was just acting, they didn't know what to do. So I stayed there and helped for a while until I made some friends. They decided that I could be trusted enough to go out with them and help so I did. It was all going well until we had to do an undercover mission to take down a group of drug-lords who have over 100 cases filed against them for theft, murder, rape, extortion and just about anyhing else you can think of. They found out who we were. I don't know how they ever found out but the head guy who you have met called Mick was told. He caught us all as we were trying to leave and managed to take us all down with 20 of his men. They killed Eva on the spot as she hesitated to move. My other friend then tried along with me to escape until we were knocked out. He tortured us both trying to get information on what we know about him. Sophie then was murdered right in front of me as they thought I was the weakest and would crack after seeing them both killed. I didn't tell them anything so they continued to torture me. I nearly died on five occasions as they tried drowning me, stabbing me, suffocating me, burning me and crushing me under all their weight, but yet I didn't give them anything. I finally found a way to escape and I did and I ended up on Mr. Stark's boat. Mick now wants to personally kill me in the meanest way possible for the longest he can make it to get me to give him answers before I die.

After saying all that I couldn't stop myself anymore and cried my eyes out until my body couldn't handle it anymore and I shut down.


	16. Chapter 16

-Nat POV-

When she was telling me all that I thought I might cry and I it takes an awful lot to make me do that. But for crying out loud she has had a worse life than me and mines terrible. I went and found the others whilst carrying her and they all gave me looks. Tony was the only person brave enough to ask, "Do you know?" I nodded my head at him and he motioned a so with his hand. I shook my head and said, "I promised I wouldn't say. But, I can reveal I have a better past than her." With that I left them with Abbi in the arms of Bruce who would take care of her.

-Bruce POV-

Natasha had just dumped the girl on me and left without any other information on her. I had better get her to a better doctor though as I don't want to hurt her.

I walked out leaving the others behind to only find that all the doctors were on leave which wasn't very helpful. I decided that she had better come with me so I managed to go around to my lab where I placed her on the table. She did look very small like that. I didn't know what else to do though as she was breathing and everything else was fine. It was just that she is really tired. I was beginning to get bored when I heard the door open. In came Clint. All he said was, "Nat wants me to get the girl." I moved out the way after hearing his no arguing tone.

 

-Clint POV-

Nat came and found me in the training room and said, "Get the girl. She is with Bruce. Bring her back to our apartment." I didn't try and question it as she wasn't really in the mood. So I did as she said and went and found Bruce. He had the girl called Abbigale lying on a table and she looked so small. Bruce just let me have her looking really bored when I told him and he walked out as soon as he nodded at me.

I went over and picked her up. I was surprised to find out that she was really light and really underweight. I mean she shouldn't be alive. But, I did as I was told and took her to Mine and Nat's apartment. She opened the door as soon as I got their and told me to put her on the sofa. I did and followed her through to the kitchen. We were having a quiet chat when a piercing scream came from the living room. The girl on the sofa was silently screaming now and was tossing and turning.

I went up to her hands tried to wake her up like I did with Nat when she remembered what her past used to be. It worked but when she finally did her eyes went wide and she nearly fell off the sofa trying to get away from me. I put my hands up slowly so she could see I meant no harm. She continued to stare at me until I slowly backed out of the room. I couldn't help but think, "Why is she like that?"


	17. Chapter 17

-Clint POV-

After I had walked out I turned around to find Nat Nat in the kitchen cooking. She asked, "How is she?" All I could think of to reply was, "Terrified." she sighed and explained, "She has a terrible past which I am not going to explain to you unless she gives me permission. But I will say that she has seen her 2 friends tortured to death so please be gentle." I nodded thinking this over trying to fit together the puzzle when I didn't have all the pieces.

After 5 minutes of this though I decided that I would find out when the time is right. I pinched some of the food Nat was making and went to my bedroom as I hadn't got hardly any sleep (They sleep in seperate rooms at the moment as none of the rooms they have are big enough for a double bed). I heard Nat go to her own room a little while later.

I suddenly heard a small knocking noise at my door. I ignored it the first time but when it didn't go away I went to open it. Outside stood the girl looking worse than I was when I had been really ill and close to dying. She whispered to me, "Can I please come in? I don't want to disturb Nat." I opened the door a little wider and motioned for her to come in. She did and I quietly shut the door. I went and sat down one end of my bed whilst she went and sat down at the other end making herself as small as possible whilst hugging her knees. I whispered, "You don't have to do that. You can take up as much room as you like. I can always go and sleep on the sofa if you want?" I then saw the panicked look in her eyes so I quickly said, "But I don't have to." and I saw her relax. I sat there watching her to make sure she was OK as she tried to fight off sleep. In the end she couldn't fight it off any longer as I watched her eyes close and her head slump forward. She was still hugging her legs tightly trying to make herself as small as possible. But, within 5 minutes of her being asleep she started to shake and whimper until I managed to wake her up which she then burst out crying silently. I took her in my arms not knowing what else to do until she fell asleep on me and my now soaked shirt.

She was now shivering in my arms though and I couldn't do anything about it as she was laying on top of me. I had tried to roll her off but when I did that she started whimpering and I couldn't really do that. I managed to grab my blanket though and layed it over us. She stopped shaking after I did that so I knew that had done the job.

It was now 6 in the morning and I hadn't had hardly any sleep as Abbigale kept whimpering and shaking at regular times throughout the night and I didn't want to be asleep if she did wake up. But, my efforts had paid off as about 10 minutes later she was silently screaming and suddenly woke up. She jumped out of the bed and ran out leaving me to calmly follow her. When I finally caught her up she was sitting on the floor in the corner clutching her head rocking backwards and forwards. I really had no idea what to do and this was an emergency so I ran into Nat's room and woke her up saying, "Abbigale is in a panic and I don't know what to do." She quickly walked out and approached her slowly with her hands up.

I did the same after Nat as I didn't want to leave Nat all alone. When she reached her Nat kept quietly numbering, "They aren't here. We aren't going to hurt you. We're your friends. Come on I know you're in their somewhere somewhere just need to calm down and everything will be all right." I slowly followed once Nat had got their and she was now looking at her with wide eyes. She muttered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Nat smiled sweetly and I did as well to back her up. She then abruptly stood up and looked towards Nat. She said, "Tell him." and left looking scared.

I had no idea what Tell him meant until Nat explained everything about her past to me. I understood why she was so jumpy now. I would be too if I was in her situation. I then went to go and find her.

I found her curled up in a ball on the bed she was borrowing. When I looked at her face though I saw tear marks. I went over their slowly keeping eye contact with her. She just glanced over at me once then put her head down. I said softly, "Thank you for telling me. And I won't tell anyone else." She said, "Thank you." I smiled and said, "You say thank you too much" she then replied, "Sorry" I told her again, "You say Sorry to much as well. Now would you like anything to eat?" She frowned and said, "I don't know." I told her I would be back in a minute with her food and left her there.


	18. Chapter 18

-Clint POV-

When I came back she was still exactly where I left her but now the tear marks weren't so visible. I slowly gave her the pancakes telling her to try them. She looked at them before taking a small nibble and doing what I thought was the smallest smile in the world. I walked out and left her their to eat her pancakes in peace.

I came back half an hour later to find her doing the washing up. But I didn't want her to think that I was spying on her so I went out then reopened the door loudly. She looked up this time and stared at the floor when she realized who it was. I couldn't think why she would look at the floor though though as she hadn't done anything wrong. But I brushed it off and continued with what I came in here to say, "Me and Nat were wondering if you wanted to come and watch a movie with us?" She continued to look at the floor but I heard a, "Yes" so I walked out. I heard her following me after half a minute when she realized I had left the room.

I walked into the TV room and found Nat their already stocked up on everything you could possibly want.

Abbigale came in and sat down on the floor whilst me and Nat sat together on the sofa. We did leave space for her though if she wanted to climb up later on. And with that we started our movie night.

We watched Finding Nemo, Cars 1 and 2, Mary Poppins and How to train your Dragon as we both didn't want to put on anything that could upset her. She did climb up onto the sofa at the start of Mary Poppins as well and managed to stay awake until the end of How to train your Dragon. She then fell asleep leaning on me as I was cuddled against Nat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in time to see it all from Abbi's view :-)

-Abbi POV-

I was having that nightmare again and I couldn't wake up. When I finally did as someone was shaking me I realised I was screaming so I stopped. In front of me was a man who I stared at. Was he going to hurt me like others have done or not, I shuffled backwards quickly. I then saw him slowly put his hands up saying with his body that he wasn't going to hurt me, but other have said that and did hurt me. In the end he finally backed slowly out of the room.

I managed to fall back asleep but woke up later feeling alone. I went and saw 2 doors. One said Nat's Room keep out and other other had nothing. I didn't want to annoy Nat anymore as she was probably sick of me already. I quietly knocked on the blank door and the man who had scared me was in there. I said quietly, "Can I please come in? I don't want to disturb Nat." He opened the door wider and I walked in.

The man told me, "You don't have to do that. You can take up as much room as you like. I can always go and sleep on the sofa if you want?" I must have had a panicked look on me as he said rather quickly, "But, I don't have to." I relaxed after he said that. I tried to not go to sleep after that as I didn't want any of the nightmares to come. In the end I must have though as I was watching Sophie die all over again. When I finally woke up I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. The man pulled me over and held me which was nice. I finally fell asleep on him.

I woke up later after watching Eva and Sophie both die again. I couldn't take it this time and ran off until I found a corner where I sat clutching my head trying to force the memories out of my head. I just couldn't get the pained faces out. It was hurting me so much inside. I couldn't tell how long I was sitting there, but the next thing I remember is Nat saying how they wouldn't hurt me and that they were my friends. I finally figured out what I was doing and and snapped out of it. I whispered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." They both smiled at me.

I suddenly realized that Clint, whose name I found out when Nat was talking to me, didn't know my story. I stood up quickly and told her to tell him. I then walked out.

After I went out I went and found the bed that I think I was borrowing. I curled up on it and waited for him to come and tell me I was a loser and a wimp. But when he finally came in I couldn't bear to see what he thought of and if he judged me like everyone else. I heard him say, "Thank you for telling me. And I won't tell anyone else." I replied, "Thank you." in a whisper. He smiled and said, "You say thank you too much" Not know what else to say I said, "Sorry" He told me again, "You say Sorry to much as well. Now would you like anything to eat?" I frowned and said, "I don't know." He told me he would be back in a minute with my food and left me here. I hope he comes back.

When he finally came back I hadn't managed to have moved at all. He gave me the food slowly and I took what looked like pancakes from him. I took a small nibble and decided that they tasted nice. He walked out after that though.

He came back a bit later whilst I was doing the washing up. I heard him come in the first time but didn't say anything though as it looked like I wasn't supposed to see him as he was checking I was OK. The second time he came in louder and I looked up. Only to realize that I should never look up at anything or get hurt so I quickly looked down. He asked me if I wanted to go and watch some movies with him and Nat and I said Yes whilst looking at the floor. 

I realized I was supposed to follow him after a second when he walked off and I hurried to catch up to him. When we finally got to the room Nat was already there with lots of food. I sat down on the floor as I didn't want to get in their way though. We watched lots of movies and I went onto the sofa after 3 movies I decided that they must have left the space on purpose for me so I climbed up there. I think I fell asleep after that.


	20. Chapter 20

-Abbi POV-

I got told we were all going to have to go back to the heli-carrier today. I didn't want to go as there are so many people able to go on there and even if they do know Nat and Clint well I still don't trust them enough. The only good thing was that I wouldn't have to pack my bags like them as I only owned what I was wearing.

When we arrived I was very jumpy. I normally was and I never know what to say to people as I'm just to shy. I also stutter sometimes with unknown people. Once I had been given the map though I got told I was wanted for an interview with Mr Fury. I had heard that he was not to be messed with and that you should give him all the information he asks about. But, I knew better than that and even with me being shy I wasn't allowed to give up company secrets and I knew this wasn't an interview it was an interrogation just instead of staying in a cell I could go proper room.

I went along with it anyway and went into the room I was told to wait in. I sat down in the chair and started to untangle my hair with my fingers even though I could really use a comb. When at last this Mr Fury guy come in I see that he looks like a pirate. I hide my emotion though like I would have been told to do. He stares at me back before I ask, "Have you got a comb? I know you don't have any hair but your girlfriend does" He glared at me and I realized whilst thinking out loud, "Oh so no one knows you have a girlfriend. Or is it a boyfriend?" I decided to stick with the girl friend. And after about half an hour of me annoying him he leant in close and whispered the lady's name. I then put it in my mental database and said in a bored voice, "Continue and where is the hairbrush?" He sighed and pressed a button on his watch.

The door then slid open and I walked out to find a hairbrush as my hair couldn't stay like this or I would die. Finally I found one and my hair was normal after 20 minutes of doing the delicate task. I then decided that I couldn't be asked to deal with Fury at the moment so I went and found a vacant room to sleep in.

When I woke up I saw the man whose boat I had been on leaning over me. I started screaming causing Nat and Clint to come rushing in. Once they saw Tony they glared at him until he moved away and I had managed to get my breath back. I managed to say to him, "Standing over people when they wake up isn't very nice!!! And before I try and remember tell me your name." He smirked before I saw his face look shocked, "How can you not know my name!!! I am the Tony Stark aka Iron Man." I just made an ohhhh face before lying back down again and going to sleep as I really hadn't had enough of it these past few years.


	21. Chapter 21

-Abbi POV-

When I finally woke up I saw on the clock that it was 6pm I decided that I had done enough sleeping to last me some days until I got an opportunity to sleep again and walked into the bathroom where some clothes had been placed out for me. They were all black which was perfectly fine so after inspecting them for any secret pockets and areas that could be used as pockets which others wouldn't have thought about I put them on.

Once I was done I walked out to go and find everyone else because as much as I hated lots of people crowding around me I hate being alone by myself even more. I found the in the end in a room near the front of the thing. I paused outside before I went in and heard I think Bruce say, "-but we have to find a cure to the virus still and we can't let her stay here forever!" I knew they wouldn't want me here. No one ever wants me anywhere.

I walked into the room knocking before I entered with a neutral face and said, "The virus you are looking at is the Ultrasignet Looped Virus," I pointed at the 3D hologram above the table, "Once it meters the human body it attacks the weakest cells first so it can get a sample of what the others are like. After it has done that it can figure out the best way to destroy the cells whilst still having a few alive to reproduce the virus. And then you know what happens next." They all look at me and I can see that they are all trying to figure out how I know that.

Whilst they were thinking through that I was having a battle in my head about whether I should help them and tell them all I know or ask to be dropped off somewhere and call in Shadow agents to pick me up. After a debate I decided that I was going to help them as most of the humans in this world have done nothing to annoy me and are innocent people with families.

After what looked like an intense stare off, Steve asked me quickly, "How do you know that?" I sighed and replied, "I was put onto this mission at Shadow headquarters. I think you guys only have it as a thing to do as this is way to advanced for all of you-" cutting me off was Tony shouting, "Hey we're just as smart as you lot!!!" I glared at him and said, "We'll we have more resources, more people who are better than Dr Banner and frankly our elite group is better than yours in every way. Now if you are done complaining I will continue. As I was saying I was put onto this until there was a slight problem so I transferred mission and did that. And NO I will not tell you what that problem was until you have learnt my trust. So far the only people who know about me are Natasha and Clint they both know and respect why I have kept it disclosed now."

I then took a deep breath and continued, "So the virus will attack your circulatory system or your respiratory system. They also like to add on extras which will weaken your immune system. If you get it you can die from 5 to 168 hours which is a week and what makes it even worse is that you can think it is the ordinary illness until it gets so bad that you only have an hour left. Animals cannot get it or give it and humans cannot pass it along. So how do you get it. From the air it comes from somewhere naturally. It was probably in the ground or sea but was disturbed by man kind letting ancient gas bubble up into the air releasing the virus."

They all looked a bit relieved that there was finally an answer to where it came from but Bruce had to say, "So is there a cure?" I looked sadly down at the floor and said, "Not currently but we have people trying to find that out. They are all putting their lives on the line and could get it at any time."

I didn't want to tell them the real reason why I changed missions. I already had the virus and it was slowly killing me. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight and I still have 2 deaths to avenge.


	22. Chapter 22

-Nat POV-

Abbi was staring into space after telling us all that and we wanted to ask her some questions. Tony started clicking his fingers in her face and even when she had snapped out of it he continued. I was just about to tell him to stop it when she grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto the floor. We all had to try very hard not to laugh at that. She then answered all our questions for us and the number of people dying and dead was a real shock which made us realize that we must hurry up to find the cure.

She then stared off into space again for a while before putting her head on the desk as we discussed what our next move was. I think about half way through it though she fell asleep. For some odd reason though I cared about her, I mean she did share he secret with me first and then got me to tell Clint but it was more maternal feelings of love which shocked me. I think I might discuss it through with her and Clint if we could adopt her as we seem OK enough with all that she's been through.

The meeting was finally over though and we all went back to look at our notes to see if we had forgotten to share anything that could be of importance though. It was peaceful like that though with only the sound of the engine. But what snapped me out of my peaceful state was the Some of Abbi's breathing.

All I could hear was her wheezing and I knew that even if it was fine and that I shouldn't even be worrying I was. Some part had clicked inside of me and my instinct was telling me that something was wrong. I could hear her laboured breathing just barely over the engine rotors. I spoke up and said, "Bruce could you check her breathing?" He looked up startled but went over to her. I know he didn't want her here as she could be elsewhere and she was another person he was scared of hurting. I watched as he went over and slowly said, "She has some breathing problems but it might just be asthma. You might want to take her to the hospital though to get an asthma pump. They would need to see her though." I nodded and told Clint, "Pick her up we are going to the hospital." I waved goodbye at the others as he picked her up gently and followed me out.

Once we were halfway there though he kept glancing down at her nervously. I asked, "How's she doing?" He said, "Her breathing getting worse. We might want to hurry." We walked faster and got there in about 3 minutes where a doctor came and looked over her. I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good and when he called over half a dozen nurse to come and hook her up to things. He told us after ordering everyone about, "Sorry... but she might not wake up."

I was shocked by this all and Clint asked him, "What's happened to her? She was fine just now." He shook his head and muttered something before saying, "That's not possible. She is over 5 months I'll and has been decreasing in her health rapidly. She's not going to wake up." I couldn't speak anymore. All I heard next was Clint say, "What's she dying of?" I heard him say the thing I hoped it wasn't. The Virus.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Nat's POV-

After I had been told that we called the overs telling them to hurry up and get here this was urgent. When they finally did Clint explained to them all. They didn't believe it either. She had been perfectly fine just a little while ago, unless she already knew about it and didn't tell us. I could see hat thought had crossed all our minds as the doctor came over again and told them she wouldn't wake up and that we were to say our goodbyes.

The overs all went before me and when it was my turn the others had all left. I held her hand saying, "You know if you hadn't been like this me and Clint were going to adopt you. We wanted to ask you first though as we know how you are and didn't want to rush you into anything." I was silently crying now whilst stroking her hand listening to the machine with her heartbeat on.

When suddenly I heard her say, "I would like that. I never had a caring Mum or Dad." I looked up and saw her looking at me. I smiled and told her, "The doctors said You wern't going to wake up. Why didn't you tell one of us?" She smirked then smiled and replied back, "I was already 5 days overdue for my death and then when it was finally time for me to shut my eyes and not open them again I didn't want to. I still have 2 deaths to avenge a world to help save and I would've missed this." I smiled down at her before pressing the emergency call button beside the bed.

After I pressed that all the avengers including Thor who must have just showed up came crashing in saying I was going to be ok alone with the doctors with sympathetic looks before they saw her sitting up alive. When they did see her though they all stopped and didn't know quite what to do. Except for the doctors who were all standing there gaping until their brains kicked into gear and they went around saying that it was a miracle and that she should be dead.

She was getting annoyed by it a and there were too many people scaring her here as well so I shouted at them to all shut up and kicked out all the nurses who were doing nothing which cleared the room considerably. The doctor came over and started pestering her so I kicked him out as well. I mean we already had a doctor here now.

Once he was gone everyone looked at her expectantly. All she said was, "God and the devil didn't want me." Yeah she'll fit in just fine.


	24. Chapter 24

-Abbi POV-

After I had fell asleep, I woke up and realised that it didn't hurt to do anything anymore. I then looked around where I was and saw myself on a golden bridge. There were 2 gates on it. One red and one blue and at each of them there was a gigantic padlock on them.

I thought this was a bit rude as I know I had just nearly died and was waiting to see whether heaven or hell wanted me. This was very rude though as it turned out neither of them wanted me and had left me a note on the gate.

I looked at God's message first. It said-

Dear Abbi,  
I am most sorry but it is not yet your time to enter, I haven't got enough information to see whether or not you can enter here.  
Sincerely, God.

I thought that it was polite enough and was a fair reason so I went to look at the devil's note. It said-

You are not welcome here. Come back later when you are evil.  
Devil.

Yeah, I think I know that I'll end up in heaven in the end as even I am more polite than that. Now seeing that I have nothing else to do I started walking back until I fell asleep in my dream again(if you can even do that) and woke up properly this time to see Nat sitting beside me holding my hand. I realised that it must have been the time that I was dying and they thought I only had a few minutes left. I was just laying there trying to figure out what to say when I heard her say, "You know if you hadn't been like this me and Clint were going to adopt you. We wanted to ask you first though as we know how you are and didn't want to rush you into anything." I saw that she was crying now and I decided it was time to speak. I managed to say, "I would like that. I never had a caring Mum or Dad." I smiled as she looked up shocked.

She spoke up then saying, The doctors said You weren't going to wake up. Why didn't you tell one of us?" I smirked and told her, " I was already 5 days overdue for my death and then when it was finally time for me to shut my eyes and not open them again I didn't want to. I still have 2 deaths to avenge a world to help save and I would've missed this." We both smiled at each other before she hit the emergency call button beside the bed.

After she pressed it loads of people including some really big man came crashing in saying how Nat was going to be OK with really sad faces. That was before they saw me alive though. Then they all just stared at me while the doctor went around saying that it was a miracle.

After about a minute of this though everyone was kind of pressuring me and I didn't like it. Luckily Nat saved me by kicking everyone out apart from the doctor. But really he was no better. He kept asking me how I felt and what he should do so Nat kicked him out as well.

Everyone looked at me after that though and I think that they all wanted an explanation to how I'm not dead. So I said simply, "God and the devil didn't want me." They all took that we'll enough as an answer so Bruce decided to put some morphine into the IV bag which was connected to me as even though I wasn't dead it still hurt my body and I did need some more sleep.

I then drifted off whilst Nat stroked my hand and the others all had little conversations at the side with me still wondering who the big man is.


	25. Chapter 25

-Abbi POV-

When I woke up again I saw that it must have been late as it was dark outside and everyone was asleep. It was quiet for another 20 minutes with me thinking to myself when the big man who I was a bit scared of woke up. He looked around the room and saw me awake as well and said, "Hello." I got to say it wasn't the quietest voice but I could tell he was trying to keep his voice low so everyone could sleep so I smiled through my fear and whispered, "Hello." back. He smiled at me and then motioned at the door. I nodded and decided to be brave and quickly took the IV needle out and followed him through the door until we came to a room further away.

When we got there he said in what must be his usual voice, "Hello young one I am Thor. Who are you daughter of Natasha and Clint?" I giggled quietly and realized I had never done that before but said, "I am Abbi, nice to meet you Thor." We chatted for a while more until I got hungry and my tummy rumbled loudly making me blush. He said urgently, "Abbi you are hungry. Let me get you a poptart!!!" I nodded and watched him prepare one for me. We then both sat down and ate what he had got until I fell asleep leaning on him happy.

-Nat POV-

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that Thor and Abbi weren't here. Normally I wouldn't worry if she wasn't here but Thor is big and strong, Abbi is small and easily scared by new people so it may not be the best. I quickly woke up the others and told them to find Thor. We all split up and tried to find them.

-Tony POV-

So I got woke up by an anxious looking Natasha which was very scary to see as she never showed any emotion. I made a bit more of an effort and was completely up less than 5 minutes after everyone else. Natasha then told us to all split up and find Thor.

I went off to his room whilst everyone else took elsewhere. I came up to his gigantic door after 10 minutes of walking around to find it and knocked. After doing that and waiting for 10 seconds with no reply I called my suit over and put it on, then shoved open the door with the extra strength. Once I was in there I all could see was gold. Then I realized that his room was actually lined with gold and was gigantic.

I followed the corridor off the side of the entrance until I came to another corridor where there was a choice of doors. I opened the first to find that there was row after row of stacked pop tarts. Wow he really did love them. I exited that quickly and tried the second to find out that it was a bathroom. That was a bit boring.

I finally tried the last door on this corridor and decided that if he wasn't in here he must be at the room on the end or somewhere else. I opened it and found that it was his bedroom. I then saw Abbi laying unconscious on the big bed. I immediately looked around for Thor or anybody else and nobody was there. I then walked over to Abbi and saw that nothing was visibly wrong with her when Thor walked into the room. The first thing I said to him without thing was, "What is she doing here???" he looked over at me before saying in his quieter voice that sounded like a normal person, "We went to find her some food as Abbi was starved and she fell into slumber as we were in the kitchen. I didn't know where else to take her so I brought her here." I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding in and told everyone over the radio, "She's fine, she asleep in Thor's room. I'm with him and Thor." I heard OKs over it and sat down in a chair in his room like he did and picked up the book beside me and started reading it as I had nothing better to do.


	26. Chapter 26

-Abbi POV-

I woke up to realise that I wasn't leaning on a person or on the floor but on a really comfy bed. I sat up and slowly looked around to see that I was in a really gold room and Tony and Thor were sitting on the seats in the room reading. Really????? They couldn't think of anything better to do???? I coughed quietly and they both looked up startled. I had to stop myself from laughing when Tony fell off the chair and onto the floor after looking up to quickly and looking his balance. They both looked around everywhere else until I said, "Is there anything you need to tell me?".  
After Tony had gotten up off the floor and dusted himself off he said, "Nope don't think so. Natasha was just wondering where you were." I nodded and walked out the room with both of them following me. I knew I had no idea where I was going but they both didn't know that so I wasn't going to tell them. We continued walking for about another minute before I spotted something I recognised and figured out a place to go without turning the opposite way. In the end I decided that I was going to go to the viewing area.

I don't really know what the viewing area is actually supposed to do as all you go there to do is to lounge around and basically do nothing. Which most people do everywhere else though. Oh well. I'm pretty sure that everyone else will be there. When I was walking there I started to think about the virus that had attacked me though. Then I realised that I was the only person immune to it on earth. My immune system had became stronger by managing fight it off and now knew exactly what to do if it came at me again so the worst I would probably get is a cold and a sore throat.

I turned back around and started running towards he labs where I knew Banner would be. I will never again call him Bruce after what he said about not wanting me here. Just as I was running though I saw out of the corner of my eye Tony and Thor were both running after me looking confused. After I had just reached the door to the lab I slowed down and walked in towards him saying, "Ok I know you may hate me but right now I need you to take some of my blood, dilute it and remove the red cells until it is a clear formula. And bam you have a cure and a vaccine for the virus. You only need to replicate it after that which should be easy enough to do." I then jumped up on a bed and grabbed the closest IV needle. I then set it up as he was just shuttling there watching in shock as I set it up and put the needle into my vein. I waited for a minute until I figured that there was enough blood for 3 tray, took the needle out and stuck a plaster on my arm before saying, "There's enough for 3 tray. Don't waste it. Bye." I then walked out just as Tony and Thor came over to me acting like they had just ran a marathon. Tony managed to say though, "What on earth were you doing?" I just said, "Saving the world from the virus. Ask Banner if you wish to know more. Bye." I then ran off whilst they were trying to figure out what I had just said.


	27. Chapter 27

-Nat POV-

I officially do not know what happened. Clint and I were walking around New York as we needed to pick some things up and suddenly we were both on a plane to God knows where tied up and gagged. Well I hope Abbi' s ok I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to her.

We were both taken off the plane 3 hours later and sat in a room tied to a chair with 5 guys in the room watching us and I saw lots of others patrolling outside. I had been sitting there with nothing to do for 5 hours when suddenly 2 men dropped dead. We looked in surprise just to see the other 2 do the same. Then the last one after saying his men were down. Now that me and Clint were both in a room by ourselves we got to work on freeing our hands then we untied ourselves before running out. We then realised that there were men outside but there appears to be no shooting at us. We looked around and saw that the men out here were dead as well. With that I took off running with Clint following me. I then saw the jet. It had been camouflaged well but when you know what to look out for they'll see it. Clint didn't see it though as he was too busy running, so he ran right into it.

I quickly opened the jet as he recovered as saw it was a shield jet. I turned on the radio to hear Fury shouting. Well that was a bit loud. I spoke, "Director Fury we are currently somewhere after being kidnapped. Someone saved us, do you know who?" With that all the shouting stopped and he said through the radio, "Ok we will find out. Stay there for now." Clint said affirmative as I went to the door saying, "I'm just going to have a look around there." He nodded as I went out.

-Abbi POV-

I was wandering about trying to find Nat or Clint when my phone buzzed, I paused slightly trying to figure out who would text me at the moment as I pulled it out. I then froze, no. It couldn't be. Why was someone using Sophie's old phone. It was destroyed.

I ended up sliding down the wall as my thoughts overwhelmed me as I was trying to sort it all out. I shakily pressed the screen to open the message a black and white image of Nat and Clint tied up and gagged appeared.I sank down onto the floor as my mind rushed through all the possible things I could do. Before I could settle onto any one decision my phone buzzed again. I opened it and saw what it read, "You for them. Come Alone. 23°36n5°01'w. See you soon." Well that sorted out what I needed to do.


	28. Chapter 28

-Abbi POV-

I quickly gathered all my gear and anything else I could find that looked of use before I left a post-it note with a quick explanation before setting off to get a jet. Easily finding my way to the leaving bay where all the top range jets were stored I quickly looked for the guy who looked most out of place. I walked over like I owned the place and looked at him expectantly. He seemed to wither under my gaze as he let out a pathetic little squeak as he stuttered, "Do you need something miss?" I glared at the poor guy as I said in a dull voice, "Where's my jet?" He looked around to try and see if their was anybody who could possibly save him as I smirked inside, "You mean to say that you don't have my jet fuelled and ready to go?!" He looked like he wanted to cry as he stuttered out, "No miss, I'll get your jet right now."

Once I had finally got my jet and was on my way to the coordinates sent to me I relaxed back in the chair as I realized that this was it. I might not come out of this mission alive but I would get my family out one way or another.

Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind as I landed the jet and switched it onto camouflage mode as I surveyed the area. I had seen on the way here a large abandoned building which could be the only possible place. Taking off at a quick jog I reached the building and quickly took down the two men patrolling the outer side, sneaking into the inner room and taking down two more men leaving the room unguarded I made my way to get to them before I realised that they were only tied up and could easily get out. Making my escape I had nearly reached the door when four of his men stood in my path. I tried to take down all of them but one of them managed to hit me on the back of the head and as I went down all of them grabbed me as I was dragged to another area of the building.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets more violent so if you are unhappy with this please leave now. Otherwise you can be held responsible for your own action to read this.

-Abbi POV-

I was now hanging upside down suspended from the ceiling with both my legs broken which I can tell you really hurt. Let me bring you up to to speed with what happened before now.

Once I was faced with Mick he nodded at me saying, "I believe your friends are on the way out the building at the moment." I nodded as he waved his hand and said, "Now I believe you have an agreement to keep," before I could move somebody jumped onto me from behind and stabbed a needle into my arm as he continued, "I'll see you later." smirking as the world around me dissolved into nothing.

When I woke up again I was tied to a chair tightly, enough to turn my hands blue due to lack of blood being able to circulate there. Mick walked in then after I had surveyed my surroundings. It was a concrete room. Plain simple with no other exit except for the main one. He glared at me and said, "So I see you're up now sleeping beauty. How have you been? I hope you are looking forward to being here with me." I didn't say anything as he walked around me. I just kept my eyes on the floor. I hope Mum and Dad got out fine, I'm sure they did but I couldn't help wondering just in case. He kept walking around me talking about something I wasn't paying attention to until he said, "Is that OK?" I looked up and said plainly, "What were you going on about now?" He stared at me obviously annoyed and angry that I wasn't bothering about him even in my predicament.

He untied my hands then getting ready to take me somewhere else so I managed to punch him quickly before he grabbed my wrist twisting it. Luckily he didn't snap it but it was going to leave a bruise. He then tied both my hands together before untying my legs and dragging me across the room. He kept dragging me up the stairs outside the room and to a room adjacent to the one at the top of the stairs. There he whistled and a group of men appeared surrounding me staring. They then all jumped on me as I fell forwards to the ground. I felt my legs snap as 2 of them jumped on them whilst twisting them. They left after 10 minutes when I hadn't said anything.

Mick glared at me annoyed he couldn't get me to scream. So he called in 2 of his men to tie me upside down from the ceiling for a while. And that is how I am now. I then saw him come in again after an hour of me hanging there by which time I was feeling a bit ill after having all the blood rush to my head. He was smirking again as he was carrying a knife as he came in and walked over to me. He then told me, " I'll stop when you scream." He then stabbed me in my leg which really hurt. I could tell it went down to my bone but I still didn't say anything. He then did it on the other leg before going back to my first leg. He stabbed me a bit below the first stab wound and dragged the knife up slicing my leg open before he poured pure alcohol on it. Ok that really did hurt, enough to make me whimper. That made him smile at his achievement. He continued to stab me in places all over my body before pouring the alcohol on it. That didn't bother me now though as my body had went numb from all the pain.

He then cut the rope that held me up and I fell onto the floor. I didn't even bother to try and stand though. He then half drowned me which nearly made me choke to death as I know I inhaled way to much water for my own good. After all of that though I still hadn't said anything. I was beginning to lose conciousness when he came in carrying a chest. I managed to look up a bit and I saw him opening the chest. After everything I had went through though nothing could stop me screaming when I saw what was inside. My 2 dead best friends rotting bodies. Mick was laughing at me as he jumped on me and started hitting me everywhere he could. I knew that he had definitely done some internal damage. After going through all of that though, my brain couldn't understand that one minute he was hitting me and the next he was trying to drown me so I just shut down.


	30. Chapter 30

-Clint POV-

I stayed in the craft as Nat went out to have a look around. After about 10 minutes of receiving static though I heard Tony' s voice on there, "Does anyone pick up on this? Anyone out there?" I went over saying, "Hey Tony, what's the news?" He groaned and replied, "I was hoping no one was there. I've got some bad news and some good news. Which do you want first?" Thinking over this quickly I said, "Good then bad." I new he was nodding even though I couldn't see him, "OK. Well good news is we are coming and should be there within 3 hours. Bad news is that we know who saved you. I'm really sorry but it's Abbi." I knew that I was broken inside. Tash had told me that she wanted to be our little girl and this was my actual chance of being a good dad. I manned up though as I knew Tash would need me. Oh God!!! How am I supposed to tell her.

She came back around 5 minutes it as later saying that there was nothing happening there. But when she looked at me she stopped and said, "What's wrong?" I looked at the floor saying, "They've got Abbi." I could see her pale as she took in the information. She looked like she was going to have a breakdown. Tony came through on the radio just then though saying, "1 hour until we land. Over."

-Natasha POV-

It could have been anybody else. But no it had to be Abbi. The one chance I had at motherhood just taken away from me. I am not going to let this go. I could see Clint looking at me sorrowful as I sat down. I was going to wait for everyone else to get here before going to save my little girl.

Half an hour later though my nerves were fraying. I had to keep reminding myself that they still had half an hour when I heard the blood curdling scream. I legged it out the jet. Right now my baby needed me and nothing in the universe could stop me. I knew that she wouldn't just scream like that for no reason. I mean even when she was on the heli carrier and had no idea where she was she didn't even bat an eyelid. Whoever made her scream was a dead man walking right now.

Within 3 minutes I was at the doors. Who cares about waiting for more people. I now know what maternity instinct means and why so many mums nearly killed themselves for it. I shot the first 5 men who came within my war path, then the next 7 who decided that I couldn't come through. Yeah, nobody is going to stop me if they knew what was right for them.

Finally I came to large room and immediately saw Abbi on the floor with a man on top of her. That man is going to die. As simple as 1 2 3 I had pulled him off her and snapped his neck whilst he was unprepared. Then, whilst keeping a look out for any other people who think they can hurt me, I tried to see what was wrong with Abbi. To be honest it would be easier to say what wasn't. It looked terrible and I was silently crying as I heard the rest of the Avengers come over with emergency doctors. Clint came over and held me in his arms as they took Abbi off for emergency treatment. I hated people seeing me like this but when it's for Abbi I don't really care. I hope she is OK. I can't believe I let her go through all of that though.

Am I a bad mum???


	31. Chapter 31

-Nat POV-

I have been sitting here for over 5 hours. If I don't get any info I am going to murder that receptionist who keeps telling me to wait 10 minutes. As soon as I had thought that though a doctor came out, his face looking grave. He came over to me and said, "I'm sorry but your daughter may not wake up. Currently she has been put in a deep sleep to relieve the stress and pressure from her brain and skull but it is not certain that she will not have any brain damage or that she will ever wake up." I nodded knowing that they would have done everything they could.

All I could do now was sit in there and talk to my little girl wondering if I will ever hear her voice again.

-Abbi POV-

All I could see was darkness now. It was overwhelming me until I screamed at it to stop and then it all exploded around me into a white bright light before forming into a room around me. I looked around to see a lady and man walking towards me. I started to back away when I saw who they were- my parents. After all the torture they had put me though they still had the guts to show up.

Once they had came closer and I was completely backed up into the wall that had materialised. I looked up to see that Wendy was smiling at me sadly. She spoke first, "We are really sorry for what we did to you. We were both blinded by power and lost it. Dying made us realise what we should have been doing and that we were horrible people who should have been locked up" Dave then took over, "We would like to ask if somewhere deep down you could find the love to forgive us. If not we can both understand why."

I took a deep breath and said.....


	32. Chapter 32

Re-cap  
"We would like to ask if somewhere deep down you could find the love to forgive us. If not we can both understand why."

 

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes, but only because you have admitted that you were wrong and have said sorry to my face and not wrote it down in some letter. This doesn't mean I'm going to call you Mum and Dad though as I already have them- or well had now if I'm dead." I spoke the end part sadly. I have never had a chance to even call them Mum or Dad. They both smiled at me then, not an evil smile but a smile saying, I thought you would choose that option so you're in luck. Wendy smiled before she spoke, "Well actually now that we have finally seen reason we are allowed to do one thing each for you to try and repent ourselves. We know this won't make you forgive us anymore in your hearts than you already have but it would make us feel a little bit better." Dave continued, "So we can let you go back to Earth to live. We have to tell you though that you can either save your other thing so if you get into trouble again you can live or you can use it now and have no brain damage. There are many things wrong with your body at the moment but most will heal over time. Except for the brain damage you have." I thought for a second before saying, "I don't want brain damage. If I die another time then I will have to just get over it that I'm not coming back but I want the time that I can spend on Earth free from any problems." They both nodded before saying, "We love you."

Then world then faded around me into bubbles and then blackness. I don't know how long it was like that before I managed to open my eyes and see that I was in a hospital room. I then saw Tasha laying half on half off my bed with her eyes shut with tear marks down her face. I softly said, "Mum." She looked up immediately crying as she hugged me. That set me off so we sat there for a while crying whilst she held me in her arms before I fell asleep with her rocking me gently.


	33. Chapter 33

-Abbi POV-

When I woke up again my whole body hurt. I looked down at myself to see nothing much but bandages. I saw that Mum was still asleep so I didn't want to bother her so I pressed the nurse button. A person quickly came in and asked What I needed. I replied, "Can I have something for the pain and can you tell Thor to come in as well." She nodded then put something big drip before walking out. Thor walked in 5 minutes later looking around.

When he saw that I was awake he smiled before saying in his quiet voice, "Greeting, Abbi daughter of Natasha and Clint." I smiled and said, "Hello Thor, son of Odin. I require your help, I am in need of sustenance immediately." He nodded before walking out. He then came back a little while later with some pop tarts. I smiled as he came over and gave them to me before walking out.

Mum woke up a little while later looking around dazed before her eyes focused on me and she smiled. I smiled back whilst eating, I wasn't quite sure if I was supposed to eat but I was hungry so I didn't really care what the nurses and doctors said. If I was hungry, I would eat proper food.  
Like I had thought the doctor came in just as I was demolishing my food and nearly had a heart attack. He kept looking at me than back to the food before managing to say, "You are not allowed to eat food, you can only be fed through the tube." Once I had glared at him though he soon shut up about it. I did not want a tube down my throat and I was not going to have one.

Mum had just woken up again after she had fell back to sleep. I pressed the call button as she was waking as I knew that she liked a cup of tea to get her properly up. I think that must have realised that as well as Dr Banner walked in carrying a cup. I didn't make any eye contact with him as what he had said still offended me. I liked Hulk though as he hadn't done anything, he was the only person who I hadn't decided whether I liked or not. I should really hurry up with that.

After he left though Mum looked at me before asking, "What's up with you and him?" I replied back stiffly, "Something he said." She nodded figuring that she wouldn't get anymore info. We continued chatting for a while after that.


	34. Chapter 34

-Abbi POV-

Once we had finished chatting I got up much to the dislike of Mum. I mean she threatened to tie me to the bed until I used the puppy eyes. After I had got dressed I walked out to find Dr Banner and Tony chatting with Mum I quickly walked out the room before anyone else could speak to me. I didn't really want to be in the same room as Banner. I decided I would try and find Clint. I didn't really know him so I didn't feel comfortable calling him Dad yet.

I walked around for a bit looking up at the ceiling as I knew enough about him to know he would be on the rafters somewhere. I finally got fed up of craning my neck as the rest of my body already hurt enough. I ran forward into the wall and did a backdrop off it so I could land in the rafters. I then heard clapping so I turned around to see him smiling at me. He spoke first saying, "What you did there was nice. Anyways, how are you, you know after what happened?" I looked at the ground, "Yeah, could be better." He went onto a different topic sensing I was uncomfortable, "So I suppose I'm your Dad now. You don't have to call me Dad if you don't want to, but you can." He smiled as I looked up and said, "Yeah I'd like that. Can you do me a favour though?" I looked back at the ground as I asked just quickly peeking up to see him frown and ask, "What do ya need?" I spoke quietly and mumbled a bit as I replied, "Erm...We'll... Can you just keep Dr Banner away from me." I saw his frown deepen so I continued quickly, "Oh No!!!! It's not about Hulk. I haven't decided if I like him or not. Just Banner said something and I would rather I don't be near him or somebody was with me if I have to be near him." I looked back at the ground after looking up as I spoke.

I saw out the corner of my eye that his frown had disappeared though so I suppose he must hate it when people hate Banner just because he has Hulk. I then saw Clint slowly approach me. I would normally back away but I made myself go against instinct and stay still. Then the next thing I knew was that he was hugging me. I relaxed into him before saying, "Thanks, now you might want to catch me before I fall off as I shouldn't really be standing right now." He smiled and scooped me up so I was in his arms. He then jumped down and carried me to a room somewhere as I slowly nodded off.


	35. Chapter 35

-Clint POV-

I was watching Abbi as she walked around looking at the ceiling, probably for me. In the end I think she got annoyed as she ran at the wall. I was just about to jump down and stop her when she did a back flip off of it and landed up in the rafters with me. I applauded as she turned and saw me. I then spoke, "What you did there was nice. Anyways, how are you, you know after what happened?" She looked down at the ground before saying, "Yeah, could be better." I quickly changed the topic after I sensed that she was uncomfortable with the subject. "So I suppose I'm your Dad now. You don't have to call me Dad if you don't want to, but you can." I smiled as she looked up and replied, "Yeah I'd like that. Can you do me a favour though?" She looked back at the ground as I frowned wondering what she was asking, "What do ya need?" She mumbled a bit before I heard, "Erm...We'll... Can you just keep Dr Banner away from me."

I frowned as she said that, I didn't really like people hating Banner just because of the other guy. She continued quickly, "Oh No!!!! It's not about Hulk. I haven't decided if I like him or not. Just Banner said something and I would rather I don't be near him or somebody was with me if I have to be near him." She looked back down at the ground after that. My frown disappeared though as I found out it wasn't about Hulk.

I walked over to her slowly as I didn't know if she was going to back away or not. I could tell she was nervous but she didn't back away so I slowly hugged her. She relaxed into me after a moment or two once she realized I wasn't going to suddenly attack her. She then said, ""Thanks, now you might want to catch me before I fall off as I shouldn't really be standing right now." I smiled as I picked her up gently and jumped down holding her carefully. I walked down to find and empty room as she slowly drifted off as I placed her down on a bed and sat down to wait for her to wake up again so she wouldn't be alone.


	36. Chapter 36

-Abbi POV-

Once I woke up feeling much better I rolled over to see Clint in the chair beside the bed I was in. I smiled before my body decided that it was going to hurt again. I groaned saying, "OK I give up can you take me to the hospital or whatever it's called?" Clint smiled and picked me up gently saying, "Sure." I listened to his calming heartbeat as he carried me to the hospital. I didn't really look at anything when I got in there until I had the injection of morphine and it had diluted into my blood to stop the pain a bit. Then I saw Banner. I stiffened in Clint's arms and he sighed. He did walk out though like he had said he would do if I was in the room with him. I still did't care if he helped he still thought I was unneeded and a waste of everyone's time.

Nobody really wanted me. I bet Clint and Natasha were just pretending. Why did nobody love me in life?

Once Clint had put me in my room and left I layed on my bed trying to think of a way to leave. I mean it wasn't that hard to leave but when I was in this condition it is kinda hard to make a run for it. Plus I had just about everyone looking out for me as just about everyone out for me or somehow Natasha would go mad and kill everyone. I bet she wouldn't even care as it was only Fury making her pretend. As I continued to think all of this through it dawned on me that nobody ever really would love me. I cried to myself as I lost all hope.


	37. Chapter 37

(This starts from ch.48)

-Bruce POV- 

I was talking with Tony and Natasha when she came out. I saw he scan the room and once she saw me she walked out without saying anything. I frowned to myself wondering what I had done, unless she didn't like the big guy. When he heard his name he moved around in the back of my mind a bit. I blocked him out and continued my conversation with them both.

A little while layer Clint came in caring someone, all he muttered was, "Morphine." I nodded as I gave it to the person I had now identified as Abbigale. I stayed in the room to make sure it was working. I could soon tell it was though when her eyes focused and settled on me whilst her body stiffened. Clint sighed as he carried her out the room whilst I tried to remember what I had done to offend her. At that point though the big guy came up with a suggestion, "Why don't human look at pictures." I realised that I should have thought about that earlier. I sifted through all of it until I finally found what had caused the problem.

I sat in horror as I saw myself saying that she was really and nuisance and that we couldn't let her stay here forever. I got up quietly after that trying to think of a way to say sorry. I was walking along the hallways trying to clear my head when I heard crying. I walked around to find the source when I heard Hulk say, "This time me be nice." I changed into Hulk before I could stop myself as I felt him take over.


	38. Chapter 38

-Abbi POV-

I woke up suddenly as something roared, I looked up to see the Hulk peering over me. I backed away into a wall behind me when I realised how stupid I was. I stopped and said simply, "Hello." Hulk stared down at me before smiling and said, "Me sorry for what human said." I smiled and replied, "OK well you can tell him that I forgive him and I think you are very nice." He kept smiling, "You very pretty, me like little one, little one come here." I smiled and did as he asked before being smothered by a gigantic hug. I stood there for about 10 seconds until I said, "Hulk, why do you like me?Everyone else acts like it but I know that they don't really." I looked down sadly waiting for hi to say that he actually didn't like me and he was joking, "Me likes little one, everyone else likes little one. Me smash people who hurt little one." I smiled but I still didn't believe him. I said quietly, "Can you hold on for 2 secs." I ran out the room as he nodded.

I finally got to the top deck, I just couldn't take it anymore, I keep having nightmares from all of it and everyone secretly hated me I had proof of it all and nothing else could help me now. I whispered, "Goodbye" as I took a breath before jumping off the flying ship.


	39. Chapter 39

-Nat POV-

I let Ayla go much to my disliking as I continued to talk to Banner. I left after a while though and found Tony to chat to. It was OK until an alarm went off. I looked around to see if anything was around us as I turned on my ear piece, "Director Fury what is it?" I heard silence over it until he replied, "I'm sorry but Ayla jumped off the carrier," I didn't even bother to wait for the ending, as soon as he said that he had jumped I grabbed Tony and ran to get his suit dragging him along.

I explained to him on the way as I heard another alarm go off, "Fury, what was that?" "That would happen to be the Hulk jumping off." I didn't comment as I shoved Tony into the room his suit was in. Somebody was going to save her, I didn't care who but I wanted it done now.

-Abbi POV-

I felt a peace for once, then suddenly I was jolted out of it suddenly. I huffed, what a rude person. Couldn't anyone let one person commit suicide the way they want to for their own reasons, some people will never understand. I opened my eyes to see some deep blue/green ones starring back into my own frantically. I then realized who was holding me. I didn't bother to move, he wasn't going to let me go so I might as well enjoy this fun little trip. There was always next time...

-Hulk POV-

Hulk got little girl.... Little girl safe now...Hulk happy she safe...


	40. Chapter 40

-Abbi POV-

I think I kind of blanked out as next thing I knew that I was in somebody else's arms and they were rocking me telling that they were never going to go away and that they would always be there for me. I finally got enough strength to open my yes but quickly shut them after seeing how bright it was. The person who was holding me now said gently, "Abbi, it's me Tasha. Nobody's annoyed at you we just want to know why you did jump. We'll still love you even if it's because you hate us." With that I remembered everything and I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. I kept crying for a good half hour with Tasha rocking me.

After I could finally stop I tried to get up, the first time I nearly fell over but I managed to stay up and ignore the fact that Tasha was still looking at me worriedly, after I finally made it to the chair the opposite side of the room I spoke up sniffling, "How can I know, everybody else who said they loved me died or they were faking. It would be better if I weren't here." After saying that I broke down into tears again as Tasha came over, "I'll always love you no matter what. That was a responsibility of the role I took when I became you Mother. Now I am only going to tell you this once, many people will be very sad and disappointed if you kill yourself. Not the whole world but there are people who care. Do you understand me." I nodded weakly as she embraced me.

"I love you too Mum."

-Nat POV-

When she called me Mum my heart melted, I smiled down and kissed her head as I held her in my arms whilst she fell asleep. Clint appeared silently beside me after she had just dropped off, I looked down at her and silently asked hi to pick her up, he did as I asked and I heard her mutter something before snuggling into Clint's arms. I awwed silently as he smiled looking down at her. I then followed them along to our room before we all sat down on the bed with her wrapped in her arms.

-Clint POV-

So when I heard that my baby girl had jumped off I was a little more than worried. But I couldn't show it as Tasha relied on me to be the strong one during this. When she asked me to carry her though I immediately did without a second thought. It was a brilliant excuse to just hold her in my arms to keep her safe. I walked down with Tash to our room and it ended up with us all being on the bed. I didn't mind though, I was with my two favourite girls in the world.

Seeing Tashsa so broken hearted when we heard Abbi had jumped though I knew that I would protect her with my life.


	41. Chapter 41

-Abbi POV-

I woke up encircled within Mum's and I think Dad's arms it still felt weird calling them that but then again I'm still new to all of this. I then remembered that I jumped. Oh dear, what could I do to show them just how much I really did like them. Well first I suppose I could make them breakfast and it wouldn't at all be to the fact that I'm hungry and want something to eat.

I wriggled my way down the bed until they were both hugging and I silently awwed at them for looking so cute, I may have went through a lot but I still have my moments. I then set about making a full English breakfast. I was hungry and it tastes nice so I set upon doing that. It was only whilst doing that did I realize how much I did like cooking. Sure I had cooked before but it was never for enjoyment and this seemed to be calming. So I made some scones and cupcakes once I had finished preparing the breakfast as I knew that even if I didn't eat a lot I still had a sweet tooth.

I hadn't noticed as I was humming along to a tune in my head whilst cooking that both Mum and Dad had came in and were now sitting at the table watching me as I worked. It was only when Mum spoke up to say how nice the food was, that I jumped at turned around to see them. Them smiled at me purposely forgetting what had just happened and went on to say how good the food was. I smiled and said, "There's more cooking if you want some extra, and there is also some scones and cupcakes if you want to try them." They nodded just as the doorbell went.

Dad went to get it as I went back to the kitchen area to take the scones out the oven and start to ice the cupcakes. I continued doing this as I went back to humming my song that I didn't look to see who had came in until Thor said, "Hello little one, may I sample some of your treats." I spun around to see the rest of the avengers here as I nodded, "Yes but be careful with the scones as they're still hot." I then went back to icing the cakes. The avengers can wait.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that suicide is a serious matter. If you know or are feeling suicidal please seek help.  
> papyrus-uk.org/  
> suicidepreventionlifeline.org/

-Abbi POV-

So I could still feel that all the avengers were still watching me and what I was doing. I think that they may think I'm a bit unstable. It was only a thing that I did because I was having a really bad day and I couldn't face life at the time and I didn't think it through and now I know that. But still.

I finished icing my cookies to see them all look away as I turned around, I ignored that as I put the plate of cookies down and went to go and sit in the living room. Seeing as I had nothing else to do I sat down on the floor and started to eat the array of treats I had brought with me . As I ate in silence everyone else joined me. Soon enough I couldn't take the amount of tension in the room so I muttered that I was going to my room before curling into a ball on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

-Nat POV-

When I first woke up I panicked slightly as Abbi wasn't here. Then I heard a humming noise and a slight clatter in the kitchen. I woke up Clint wondering what it could be, once we went in there I didn't think either of us had expected to see Abbi going around cooking we sat down at the table watching as she worked and I spoke up, "The food is really nice." She jumped and turned around seeing us,well obviously she wasn't paying attention so hopefully she was getting closer to leading a normal life. The doorbell went off though after she had said about some cupcakes and scones. Clint went to answer it and Bruce, Tony, Thor and Steve all came in. They watched Abbi working as well and she only noticed they were there when Thor asked if he could eat some food. She just nodded before finishing the icing and going into the living room and sitting on the floor eating her treats. I still couldn't get her to willingly sit on the sofa unless she was tired or we had all been sitting there for around an hour or two. But after she had been sitting there for around 5 minutes with all of us in silence before she muttered that she was going to her room. I followed her silently as everyone else started to make conversation, I could hear her crying even though she was trying not to. As soon as I heard her breathing even I went in and sat on the bed next to her. When she woke up next we would be having a serious conversation.


	43. Chapter 43

-Abbi POV-

When I slowly woke up, probably due to the fact that I had slept way to much lately, I saw Mum. Oh dear, kill me now. She was sitting at the end of my bed reading one of my books that I had found lying about somewhere and had decided to take. I tried to move silently and pretend I was still asleep as I had pins and needles in my feet but she looked over when I moved and said quietly, "I know you're awake Abbi." I sighed as I sat up looking at her as she studied me silently.

-Nat POV-

I watched her as she sat up and I put her book down. I could see that she obviously didn't want to have this conversation but there was going to be no way out. "Now, you need to talk to me on this. I can't help you if you don't tell me things." She looked down as I continued to look at her, "It's just.... Everybody hates me...." I looked at her with my eye brows raised. So that's the problem, "Now that isn't true at all, Clint and I love you very much and so does everyone else even if they don't all know you and show it very well." She shook her head. How am I going to convince her that everybody loves her, suddenly an idea sparked in my head, "How about I convince them that you have died and then secretly record them as they find out. That way you can see how much they truly care." She looked shocked as she thought it over for a minute or two before cautiously nodding.

I grabbed a camera off of her table and sneakily set it up outside her door so it could be streamed straight to her computer. "Now I am going to go out there and say that you have somehow died OK." She nodded as I prepared myself for acting as if she had died. It wasn't very hard. All I had to do was think it was real and I was in tears.

I ran out shouting for Clint saying how she was somehow dead. Everyone in the room froze as I appeared and Clint immediately opened his arms. "I don't know what happened" I said into Clint's arms. Everybody else looked sad and Clint replied, "I was her Dad, she was going to have a proper family and I was going to help it happen and she was going to be happy." Everyone sat in silence and Thor said sadly, "The little one was very talented and she will be missed." We all nodded as Tony said, "I was going to make her own little suit and she was going to annoy Dummy and Pepper would've loved her." Steve added on, "I was gong to keep her happy, I didn't even know her that well but it was a start to my new family." Finally we were all looking at Bruce who hadn't said anything, "She didn't like me particularly but hulk liked her. She didn't say anything about him or judge him. She was Hulk's little girl."

"I didn't know you all felt that way." We all turned around to see Abbi crying standing in the door way. I ran over to her, "See I told you everyone loves you and no one hates you." She just sniffled as I hugged her. She was going to be all right. We would all help her.


	44. Chapter 44

-Abbi POV-

So after I got over that little problem and we decided as a family that if I were to bring it up with one of them when I felt like I need to and that I attend some psychological tests we would just act like nothing else is wrong which is how I wanted it.  
I went and sat down beside the sofa and turned on the tv. I looked like I was watching it to everyone else but in reality I was just trying to organize all of my thoughts. I could hear them all talking about something or other before Mum came over with the others and asked, "When is your birthday Abbi?" I frowned as all the others were looking at me, it had only just dawned on me that I had never celebrated any day so I didn't really have one. After realizing that they were still waiting for an answer though I simply said blankly, "I don't have one." They all looked at me shocked, well except for Mum and Dad who knew what my past was, and decided that I should pick a date.

I nodded and went back to my thoughts as I tried to pick a date I liked. I didn't want any date that already had some big holiday on and then I didn't want it in the middle of summer as it was too hot then and I didn't want it in the middle of winter as it was too cold then. So that left Autumn and Spring. Which meant September, October and November or March, April and May. I decided to go with spring as it was kind of like a new start for life everywhere which was kind of like me. So that left March, April and May. I couldn't really decide between them so I picked the one in the middle which happened to be April. Then I needed a day. Well, I thought about all the supposedly unlucky numbers. Well I might as well have 13 seeing as one unlucky number will just make me laugh after everything I have went through in life.

I thought about the date for a moment to finalize my decision before announcing it to the world, "April 13th" Everyone looked over at me, Mum nodded and said OK well we're going to have to make a birth certificate. I nodded, finally my life was changing for the better.


	45. Chapter 45

-Abbi POV-

So today we were officially making my birth certificate. First we had to sneak into a hospital and get one of the blank certificates to fill out, then we had to sneak back out and fill in all my details on there which was a bit tricky. I mean, am I supposed to put the person that was my biological father in that area or Clint now? Finally after being fold by Mum that I could put what I want I decided to add both. It wouldn't hurt when my biological father dies but it would be nice if they can't find a will which means I'll get the money that when he dies, I didn't think of that for Clint though that was for purely emotional attachment. But seeing as I never knew my Mum I just put Tasha down as she was now, so yeah. Then we had to sneak it back into the hospital and put it in a collection box after photocopying it so we could have one. Finally we left after we saw the box being collected- I was now an official person, to be honest though it didn't feel much different to when I didn't have one but at least now I have an official Mum and Dad which I have to admit feels quite good.


	46. Chapter 46

-Abbi POV-

Oh my god we're going on holiday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Apparently this will be good for me to take a break like a normal child my age so I decided to act how any person my age should, by proceeding to run around crazily until I ran out of energy and flopped down on the rug that Mum and Dad had put down after realizing that it was gonna take a while before I voluntarily came up onto the sofa when I was not half asleep. But, back on topic we are going to Britain for a month because added to their reasons they told me I also happened to overhear the evil pirate guy telling Mum and Dad that they have ages of spare time to use up and if they don't use it soon then they will have to use it up all in one go which is about 3 years off the job doing nothing. Which I don't think they want to do as they like helping people and really I think pirate guy is giving them time off because he cares but he will just never admit it. 

I've managed to put off my therapy/talking sessions so that was good though and seeing as we'll be on holiday for a while they might as well just forget about it which I sadly doubt they will do. Well I now have to pack before leaving so I might as well stay up as long as I can now and sleep on the jet.

*Time Skip*

So we were now on the jet to Britain as we were going to fly there, then visit France before going to Italy and back home. Personally I think that they were just taking me on holiday because the past ages has been way too much hassle for everyone and I think that they wanted to not feel guilty for not giving me all those childhood holidays that I missed.

But until we got there I had to wait on this boringly long flight before we could get there and I have heard from other sources(mainly the internet) that it takes ages to get through security. Just had to keep waiting for now.

*Time Skip*

We had just arrived at Gatwick airport and were now waiting for our bags. It seemed like we had been waiting for ages as I had now started tapping my foot impatiently as Clint, I mean Dad, laughed at me. I don't know how he even realized that I was doing that!! I mean I was doing it quietly trying to attract no attention- then again when your adoptive parents are super spies you can't get away with anything. So that just life really.

Now once we had finally collected our bags after waiting an eternity we left to go and get in the car we had hired. Turns out it was a really nice Mercedes. I just stood there for a sec and stared at it in awe before I moved on. Both Mum and Dad smirked though, evil people hiring nice cars!

So after we took a very long scenic route to our b&b thanks to Dad getting lost and saying he didn't need a map it was 10ish at night. So after we checked in we all went to bed. We could figure out what we were going to do tomorrow morning.


	47. Chapter 47

-Nat POV-

So we had finally arrived at Gatwick airport which had taken ages and me and Clint were now observing Abbi whilst she was impatiently waiting for her stuff to come through. I got to admit that it is hilarious seeing her standing their tapping her foot and half growling but I managed to contain my laugh and only smirk. Clint didn't do so well and he ended up being glared at which was even funnier as he glared at me for smirking at him now.

When our bags finally came through and we went out to the car that Clint and I had hired. Abbi stopped as soon as she saw it and stared at it for about 5 minutes before she continued as if nothing had happened. I told Clint that she would like it as I smirked at Clint, even though he was trying to give me the puppy dog eyes he was still smirking as it was really quite funny.

Once we got in the car with Clint driving we (me and Abbi) decided that it was quite nice here and just really engaged in small talk. that all changed though when we finally had enough of Clint's driving and ganged up on him finally telling him that he was going the wrong way. but no, he has to say that he does know where he's going even though we were clearly lost with no idea on where to go and won't check a map. That idiot, we finally got to the b&b late at night and I was surprised that they still let us in and that it was even open at that time of the night. I think it might have been something to do with Abbi being dead on her feet though that encouraged the owner to let us in. We all finally went to bed as quite honestly Abbi needed some sleep and we could decide on things to do tomorrow as right now there were more pressing matters, one being sleep.

-Abbi POV-

I woke up to see a strange looking room with another bed across from the one I was on with 2 person sized lumps underneath the covers, then I remembered where I was. I jumped out and started making myself a cup of tea with the supplies the room had left before I went over to the other bed and grabbed hold of the covers. I then pulled and laughed when they both ended up on a heap on the floor. I realized after that, that possibly everyone else in the b&b might not have wanted to be woken up. Oh well, they can survive getting up at the good early time of- I looked at the alarm clock on the side- Opps, half seven in the morning. They can all be early risers hopefully.

Once both Mum and Dad had gotten up properly by now and we were all dressed for the day we ventured downstairs. The lady who we had seen last night smiled at us as we all cautiously entered the room. I smiled back and bounced in. Don't blame me, I can't help it if I am slightly hyper. I went and sat down at the table they had over at the side as Mum and Dad followed my lead.

We then ordered breakfast for all of us- full English breakfast for all, except I have a slightly smaller plate size- and discussed what we were going to do today. We ended up with a list of things that we were going to do whilst we were here.

It reads as follows:

>Go to an old amusement park

>Go to the beach

>Go to a castle

>Go shopping

>Visit Harry Potter world

>Go on the London eye

>Visit the Natural History Museum

>Go to Stonehenge

>See Big Ben

>Visit the Tower of London

>Go to the Tate Gallery

>Science Museum

>The O2 Centre

>Butlins

>Cadbury World of Chocolate

Well, we would have to prioritise all of this and find a way to get around the country to see everything in the best way possible.


	48. Chapter 48

-Abbi POV-

So today we were going to the beach. Why, you ask? Well, considering we got told the beach was only about 20 minutes away from where we were staying I think it would be pretty good. And it turns out that there is also an amusement park there. It says on the sign it was built 10 years ago so I'm going to just pretend that it's old and improvise.

So first I obviously got an ice cream because I don't care that I had breakfast and life's too short to wait till' later. We then walked along the beach for a bit and had a conversation on how nice the weather was before I got so fed up I turned around and walked back to the park. From there I went on every single ride- minus the absolutely gigantic rolar coaster that looked like it could collapse. Finally once I had been on my favourites again and again and again and again once more for luck, we finally went back to the b&b after eating dinner out.

Sadly though, the holiday was cut short when Mum and Dad had an emergency call to assemble, something about a man who wanted to take over the world. Then again when I saw the man all he managed to do was film a video proclaiming what he was going to do and all of that rubbish. He didn't even have an army for crying out loud.

But all of that is in the past now, except for that fact that I'm now getting paranoid that my old bosses are going to want contact with me. I mean sure they have talked to S.H.I.E.L.D but they never let their weapons out of their reach for long. I just hope that I'm just being paranoid.

 

-The next day - back at Stark Tower-

 

I have never been so bored in my entire life. I am seriously thinking of going out and robbing a bank just for entertainment purposes. Mum and Dad have been out on a mission to go and get some files or something or other off of a Russian guy, Steve is nowhere to be found so I expect he's at that gym he always talks about, Bruce is with Tony doing some really confusing science experiment that seems to be really interesting yet it's not, and Thor is away on Asgard at the moment with Jane who I have briefly met but seemed very nice so they can be excused.

So now I am alone, and bored, and starting to feel depressed.

I dragged into the kitchen, maybe this could be of some entertainment for later life as Thor has left all his poptarts here as he can't really carry them so I might as well eat them to save them from going to waste. So now here I was sitting in my pyjamas eating chocolate pop tarts whilst watching some action movie with a few hot guys in. What a good life it has become even if I am slightly alone at the moment.

Leading onto a thought about hot guys I wonder if I could hire some to walk around the house in only their boxers. I'm pretty sure Tony could hire some and it would be entertaining for all the other woman in the house.  
Tomorrow that would be my mission of the day.


	49. Chapter 49

-Abbi POV-

Personally I thought I had done a pretty good job with my mission and it was clear that Pepper, Natasha and Darcy were also enjoying it along with me. That was until Clint and Tony came back and threw a massive hissy fit over it before chucking all the men out which was really quite rude. That made all of us women very angry and all the girls with significant others banned them from the bedrooms for a month which was hilarious to see as they interpreted what they had just heard. Oh course, they then all changed their minds on what was happening and tried to beg them for forgiveness, but yeah like we were actually going to forgive them for that.

Sadly the day was also coming closer to when I would have to deal with that stupid therapy session that everyone was insisting that I go through,  
but for once life was finally looking up, and I'll be happy to stay here for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the stories finished. Now the question is do you want a sequel? Please comment on your choice.


End file.
